Nintendo Switch Quests
This is the page for all (Nintendo Switch) quests. For the list of all (Mobile) quests, click here. *Please note that this page is undergoing construction and material is subject to change, thank you! Wiala's Tavern Bar maiden Wiala runs the Tavern in the kingdom. She gives new Travelers tutorial quests, as well as introduction-to-job, stat-raising, and recipe gathering quests to Citizens. Citizens can also take cooking quests from the bar directly in exchange for rewards. Main Quests= |-| Cooking Quests= |-| Bar Quests= Miara's Library Librarian Miara is the second main quest-giving NPC that will frequently send you on fetch quests for high rewards. Her quests revolve around your citizenship application process, and collecting artifacts and fish for her research. Main Quests= |-| Fishing Quests= |-| Collection Quests= |-| Mine Vein Quests= To unlock these quests the player must enter into Mountain Corps. Finishing each quest will add to the Dhorme Mine drop table. Tailor Shop In the Switch version, Tailor Shop twins Kagari and Matsuri have their own businesses within the Tailor Shop stall. Kagari runs an accessory and hair accents store, while Matsuri runs the clothing side of business. Kagari will ask players for help with quests about Hair Dyes. Matsuri asks for help in regards to creating new clothing. The items you help them complete will be sold in their stores thereafter! Find previews for Kagari's accessories found in the Switch version here. Find previews of all Matsuri's craftable (and Switch-available) outfits here. See how much these cost in store here. Kagari's Quests= |-| Matsuri's Quests= Caravan Company The Caravan Company is an exotic goods store that partnered with Yano Market long ago when the kingdom first started trade routes. The Company representative, Carlos, is looking to exchange imports for exports through his Quests. Work Store (Yano Market) The Work Store, otherwise known as the Country Co-Op, is the Yano Market fishing and seed store. The stall clerk, Anthony, puts out seasonal requests in exchange for adventure and work points, as well as bea and baits. Grocery Store (Yano Market) Mary of the Warm 'n' Toasty Grill is a buoyant and cheerful chef, whose cooking skills rival that of Wiala's. She's in need of helpful hands to gather ingredients for her Grocery. Flower Land (Yano Market) Flower Land is the stall which sells all manner of furniture and miscellaneous goods. Estin, the store clerk, will ask citizens to gather various materials and crafted goods for rewards. Combat Store (Yano Market) Gregor of the Muscle Hall prides himself on stocking only the finest weapons for citizens' use in his store. He also provides bounty quests and material collection quests. Job Quests Elnea Kingdom boasts a variety of Jobs. From the children of the kingdom who become Natall School Students, to veteran warriors turned Dragoon, there is no shortage of quests available to the player. While Wiala offers the main quests pertaining to each Job, NPC members belonging to the factions will also have their own jobs available. Knights= |-| Scholars= |-| Mtn.Corps= |-| Farmers= |-| Temple= |-| Dragoon= |-| Royalty= |-| Student= Currently being completed Citizens' (Misc.) Quests In this section, Citizen is referred to as a resident of the kingdom and not the title of status (Job). Elnea Kingdom's citizens all have quests they would like to see completed. The type of requests they will offer change depending on their relationship with you, their current age, and the current season. Quests from Children= |-| Quests from Adults= |-| Partner Quests= |-| Family Quests= Category:Quests